The Magical Pikmin
by little yoshi dude
Summary: Magical pikmin are pikmin who grant wishes for Olimar. But when one makes Louie dissapear, Olimar wonders if they're really all that friendly.
1. Meet The Magical Pikmin

**_Please go easy on me cause i'm only 7. I'm sorry if you don't like my storries but like I said, i'm only 7._

* * *

**

The Magical Pikmin

**By: Caleb Capo **

**Chapter 1: meet the magical pikmin**

**One day, in the Awakening Woods, Olimar and Louie were having a card game while the red Pikmin were goofing off by Snagret Hole. The purple pikmin were smashing the entrance to White Flower Garden and the yellow pikmin were staring at Bulblax Kingdom. One of the white pikmin was standing on Louie's head and one of the blue pikmin was standing on Olimar's head. Soon the card game was over. Louie won. Now the white pikmin were attacking Olimar. **

**Olimar was yawning when one of the purple pikmin were saying "muhna muhna muhna muhna!" **

**Olimar knew he was saying, 'hurry I just saw a weird pikmin arriving!' Olimar came to where the purple pikmin told him to check. Then, in front of him, stood a pikmin made of metal.**

**"It must be a white pikmin that I left behind. It looks like it transformed over night." Olimar thought.**

**The metal pikmin said, "Me da magical pikmin!"**

**Olimar said, "I wish for a thousand white pikmin!"**

**So, the magical pikmin gave him a hard attack of a thousand white pikmin. **

"**I wish all my dead yellow pikmin were back to life again." Olimar said.**

**So Olimar got 965 yellow pikmin seeds when suddenly……….."Hurry up!" 10…9…8…7…6…5 **

**Olimar rushed to the ship! He plucked 567 seeds and left the other seeds! 4…3…2…1!**


	2. Something Strange

_Here is chapter 2 plz R&R. _

* * *

The Magical Pikmin

Chapter 2 something strange

The next day the magical pikmin wasn't there! Then a red pikmin told Olimar to shut up for no reason! HE SAID IT IN ENGLISH! NOT PIKMIN LANGUAGE!

Olimar said, "What the crap is this nonsense about?"

Then the magical pikmin's hologram appeared and screamed at Olimar. Then he called him stupid and told him to go to Valley Of Repose.

"Everybody into your onions go, go, go, go!

So the next day they returned to Valley Of Repose. They saw the magical pikmin near Emergence Cave. For some reason, all red pikmin were scared of the magical pikmin. Then out of nowhere ANOTHER magical pikmin appeared and made Louie disappear! Louie was lost. Olimar screamed! He felt like his whole world was collapsing! The ship was total chaos!


	3. The Search For Louie

**_It was really hard working on this but my sister helped me...A LOT...I want to make this a long story. Like 10-20 capters but I don't know. Well, you should check out how many chapters are on the story called Cursed Yoshi by DarkerMark. It has like 70 something chapters! I mean, how could he put THAT many chapters I thought he would only have like 14 or something. Well any way, READ MY STORY AND THEN PLZ REVIEW!_

* * *

**

Chapter3: The Search For Louie

**The next day, everyone split up into search parties. They were going to try to find Louie. Group #1 had 25 reds in it. They searched on the surface of Valley Of Repose and when they were done, they searched the caves in Valley Of Repose. (Emergence Cave, Subterranean Complex, and Frontier Cavern) Group #2 had 25 yellow pikmin in it and they searched on the surface of Awakening Wood and then looked in the caves of Awakening Wood (Hole Of Beasts, White Flower Garden, Bulblax Kingdom, and Snagret Hole) with the help of some friendly Bulbmin. Group # 3 was made up of 25 blue pikmin. They searched on the surface of Perplexing Pool. And then searched the caves init. (Citadel Of Spiders, Shower Room, Glutton's Kitchen, and Submerged Castle.) Group # 4 was made up of 12 purple pikmin and 12 white pikmin. (So there were only 24 in that group but they had Olimar with them) That group searched on the surface of Wistful Wild and then in the caves located in Wistful Wild. (Cavern Of Chaos, Hole Of Heroes, and Dream Den) But none of the groups could find Louie! Olimar did not want to believe that his friend and partner was lost forever. But deep down inside him, he knew that they might never see Louie again. **

"**Everybody go back and look again! We will NOT give up!" Olimar shouted meanly at the pikmin. (This made some of the pikmin sad. They didn't like to be yelled at.)**

**Olimar did not mean to be rude. He was just so angry and sad, and confused! During the 2nd search, half of group #1 died, 22 yellow pikmin of group #2 died, all of group #3 died, and only 1 purple pikmin from group #4 died. So the rest of the day, Olimar generated more pikmin. **

**The next morning, all the pikmin gathered for a big discussion about Louie.**

"**Listen up, everybody." Olimar said. "We must find Louie today. If we find the magical pikmin, we can make them tell us where he is. WHO'S WITH ME!"**

**All the pikmin cried out in there tiny squeaky voices. They all aligned up like a little army and with Olimar as their leader, they set off to find Louie and DESTROY those magical pikmin! **


End file.
